The Second Task intermonolouge
by HMemma546
Summary: I had to write this for English coursework ages ago and I decided to post it. I got a A* on it, YAY! Please RRR Relax.Read.Review.


Pan's labyrinth inter monologue 

_**I did this as coursework for English and suddenly remembering about it (yeah this is my first ever coursework and I have done 3/4- miss said there might not be 4- and so it been hanging on my memory stick all forgotten.) I decided to post it up here. I haven't watched the movie, only this task and a the beginning up to when the two men were killed for hunting a rabbit, as we had to write about the second task. I'm going to show of now: I got an A* on this! WOOHOO! And now; enjoy!**_

Looking down at my book a picture slowly came into view, as if someone was just painting it. 'To open the portal' it said 'draw a door on a stone wall with a piece of chalk. Let the sand sink through. Turn the hour glass after you have entered. Come back before the last grain of sand falls. Do not eat or drink anything. Let the fairies guide you.' The words seemed calm, yet firm. I better remember them. Closing the book, I went towards the wall just next to the bedroom door. I got a chalk out of my bag and drew a rectangle just big enough to crawl through. The chalk line sizzled as if I had poured water over it. I stroked my hand over it and then pushed the middle. It trembled, and then swung open revealing a long corridor lit softly with lamps.

I stared down it checking for a hint of danger. Nothing. Getting the desk chair, I put it on the floor, expecting the floor to crumble beneath it, but the floor stay where it should be. I put my book into my bag and took out the hour glass. Stepping in, I turned it. The sand fell immediately like a runner getting well ahead at the beginning of a race. I hoped it would get out of breath soon.

The corridor led me to a fully lit room. A fire softly flicked in the background. Nothing seemed dangerous here. Then my attention was dragged to the food. I stared, longing, at its magnificent spread. Fruit, cakes, pies, chicken, all of my favourite food was there, singing my name. Oh, it had been so long since I'd last eaten. But, I had a task to do. Looking at the grapes one last time I walked on. Suddenly my eyes fell on some creature making me almost jump out of my skin. He looked like a skeleton but skin lagged from him as if he was once fat and he had suddenly shrunk. His hands were claws, the tips of his fingers and his nails drench it some reddish-black stuff that I didn't know what it was. There was a stench of death hanging around him. He sat still as a stature and stared blankly at the other end of the table. Well, he would have done if his eyes weren't on a tray sitting on the table. Hesitantly, I reach to the tray to take a look at them. They didn't stare at all as they were somehow clouded and they simply wobbled like jelly. I put them down again and glanced at the man. He hadn't moved at all. He had to be dead.

Turning round something on the ceiling caught my eyes. Murals. I looked closer and nearly fainted in shock. That man was on it yet he wasn't sitting. He was eating _children_. The murals seemed to come alive. Those children cried and tried to wrench themselves free but they were at the mercy of the man. Gasping for breath my eyes fell to a pile of children shoes. I knew now what the reddish-black stuff on the man fingers was.

My heart beating fast, I tried to shake myself out of this horror trance that held me. He was dead now, probably because of eating those poor children. Anyway he didn't matter. I had a task to do. I couldn't spend my time mourning, there's no time. Managing to get out of the trance, I opened my bag. Three fairies shot out, jingling as they talked in their language. They swooped through the air and flew to three boxes on the right. I followed them. They tapped the middle one and beckoned me closer. I took out the key from the first task.

It glistened like a bronze jewel. I put it into the box's keyhole but even before I put in I knew it wouldn't fit. I looked at the left box. It did look like the key. I put it in. It clicked and turned. It worked. Almost smiling, I reach inside. Out came and red cloth with something wrapped inside. I took a peek. A knife glistened back at me. What could it be use for? The fairies twittered and I put the knife into my bag. I needed to go back now, I've done the task. But as I pasted the table the grapes caught my eyes again.

They were huge about a size of a small plum. They sparkled a deep purple and their sweet juicy smell fill my nose. I imagined that juice slipping down my throat and my mouth almost watered. I dragged my eyes of them up to the man. Sure enough, he hadn't move. He _is_ dead. My eyes gazed again at the grapes. They sung for me, calling my name softly: '_Ofelia_,_ Ofelia_.' One couldn't hurt. My hand reached for them.

One of the fairies swooped down and waved its arms as if saying: '_No, don't eat it_.' Annoyed, I swept it away and picked up the grape. All three of the fairies started waving at me, begging me. The grapes sung even louder almost blocking the fairies jingle which now rattled loudly. I couldn't resist any longer. I ignored my friends and bit into the silky skin of the grape. The sweet juice danced on my taste buds making me hungry for more. As I picked up another the fairies jingle seemed to roar and they flew at me trying to take the grape. Nothing bad had happened, so I assumed they were just hungry. But there was a full table of food. They didn't have to take _my_ grapes.

With a painful cry they flew again but not at me. They was attacked something or _someone_ behind me. I turned to see and wished I hadn't. For there, fighting the fairies was the man I thought was dead. Somehow he looked bigger than ever. He held his hand in front of his face and I saw the eyes were now imbedded in them, staring now with wickedness. Then to my horror he grabbed two of the fairies. He grinned and lifted his hands one by one with the screaming and wrestling captives trapped inside them. I should have run then but my feet were glued to the floor. The next sight almost made me faint. Because then, he tear the fairies head of as a dog tears the meat of a bone. Feeling sick, I took off. Glancing back, I saw another sight which made me want to stop and vomit. He was licking the blood off his fingers like I would lick jam off my fingers.

I fled down the corridor. He was after me. I could hear his heavy footsteps, his breathless howl. I ran faster. Terrified I saw the only escape closing. "No!' I screamed. _Stay open_. "NO!" But no matter how I willed it open, it close, leaving me trapped. With shaking fingers, I quickly felt in my bag for the chalk. Not in there. I felt in my pocket. _Yes_. Relief washed over me but faded as the beast howled again. I tried to draw a door. Snap. The chalk broke in two. I was going to picked it up when the howl sounded again only this time closer. Dreading it, I looked back. He stood there with his palm held out, the eye staring hungrily at me. If I drew the door it front of me he could easy catch up and pulled me out. He could even get in my room. I had to make it harder for him. I got onto the chair and stood on the back of it. The beast started walking towards me. I drew the door. _Hurry up_, I pleaded as the chalk fizzled. The beast was closer. Pushing the door, I tried to climb into my room. I felt his hand brush my leg as he swiped at me. I got in to the room. He howled with raged but I didn't want to hear anymore. I slammed the door shut.

His cries softened as the door became the floor again. Backing away, I nearly jumped at my own footsteps. Sinking onto my bed, guilt washed over me. The surviving fairy perched onto my shoulder.

* * *

_**Hey, I know I got A* on this but please still review. **_


End file.
